


Protogeneia, Pandora and Chthonia

by evostevo1224



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood, Human Sacrifice, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224
Summary: based on the tragedy of Erechtheus





	Protogeneia, Pandora and Chthonia

In 1347BC, a war broke out in Greece between two cities, Athens and Eleusis. King Erechtheus commanded the Athens army. The Eleusinian joined force with the Thracian, and their armies commanded by Eumolpus, King of Thrace.  
Before going to war, King Erechtheus went to Delphi to consult the oracle. The oracle declared that in order for Athens to survive, the King needed to sacrifice two of his unmarried daughters, one of them to Athena, Goddess of war and wisdom, and the other her brother Ares, the God of war and destruction. King Erechtheus had six daughters in total. Procris, Creusa and Oreithyia were already married at that time. The eldest of the remaining three daughters was Protogeneia, followed by Pandora, and Chthonia. 

The unhappy king returned to his palace, and Queen Praxithea couldn’t wait to ask him. “Honey, what did the oracle say?”  
“It’s something that you will hate to hear.”  
“No matter what the Gods demand, we have to obey, hate it or not.”  
“We need to sacrifice two of our unmarried daughters, before both armies clash, in order for us to survive.”  
Both paused for a long silence, and they cried together for a couple of minutes.  
Praxithea was the first to calm down, she said, “It is what it is. Let’s get the girls.”  
“No! I can’t do it! They are our daughters! I am not going to see them die!”  
Praxithea put her hands on the King‘s face, and said to him, “Listen to me, my dear husband. I love you, and I love our daughters as much as you do. I bore the pain of their labors. I also love this city. This is our home. As King and Queen, we need to protect our land, our people and our home, no matter the cost. Even if it costs your life. Even if it costs my life. Even if it costs our children’s lives. We must do what is required!”  
King Erechtheus, touched by his wife's patriotism, and said, “You are right honey. This is what we have to do.”  
So they called Protogeneia, Pandora and Chthonia to have dinner together. After the dinner, they told them what the oracle said.  
All of them said at the same time, “I am willing to die for Athens!” Then they looked at each other, and nodded.  
Praxithea said, “I am very proud of you girls. I know you are all willing to sacrifice your lives for our city. Let’s draw lot to pick the two of you.”  
First, they drew the lot to select the sacrifice for Goddess Athena. It was Chthonia.  
Then, they drew the lot to select the sacrifice for God Ares. It was Protogeneia.  
King Erechtheus said, “I will consult with Butes to prepare for the sacrifice. The Eleusinian and Thracian armies are marching toward us so we can’t wait. It will be in couple of days. I love you all and I am so proud of you. Protogeneia and Chthonia, you will be the honor of Athens and may the God and Goddess have mercy on your souls!”  
Butes was Erechtheus’ brother, therefore, the girls’ uncle. He served the City as the High Priest.  
After the King and Queen exited, Chthonia said, “Sisters, we need to talk.”  
Protogeneia said, “Chth, I know what you want to say. I have the same thing in mind.”  
Pandora said,” is it about our oath that we made, if one of us die, the other two will join her on the same day? I do plan to keep it, and I will kill myself after both of you die on the altars. “  
Chthonia said, “Pandora, listen to me. We are asking you not to keep our oath.”  
Pandora said,” Why? An oath is an oath. If both of you embrace your death bravely, why would I be afraid of dying?”  
Protogeneia said, “Pandora, we know you are a brave girl, and you want to die with us. But this is not about our oath, it’s about our city. Our city needs you.”  
Chthonia said, “Yes sis, we need you to live on, get married, give birth to children, and contribute to our city. You could be the mother of a brave warrior, an intelligent scholar, a doctor, a farmer or a blacksmith….none of these could be possible if you choose to die with us.”  
Protogeneia said, “Also after we are gone, we need you to be with our parent. They need your support.”  
Pandora said, “Ok, I understand. This is for Athens’ sake. I will continue to live on.”  
Chthonia said,” Thank you, sis!”  
Pandora said, “Maybe I will die in another sacrifice and join you girls in the afterlife.”  
Protogeneia said, “Pandora, why do you want to die so badly?”  
Pandora said,”Oh, I don’t want to be separated from your girls!”  
Chthonia said, “Pandora, embracing death takes bravery, to live on takes courage.”  
Pandora said, “OK.. I will miss you girls!”  
Protogeneia, “Don’t worry; I am sure that uncle Butes will be gentle to us!”  
Chthonia said, “Yes, we will die with honor and save Athens!”  
They hugged each other and cried together.  
On the other hand, King Erechtheus was discussing with Butes about the sacrifice.  
Erechtheus said, “Butes, you will need to perform the sacrifice.”  
Butes said, “I can’t. They are your daughters. They are my nieces. I watched them from babies to become beautiful girls. How can I slit their throats on the altar with a cold sacrificial knife?”  
Erechtheus said, “Brother, this is your job as the high priest of our patron gods! You think it’s easy for me to send them to the altar to be slain? It hurts Praxithea and me more than anyone else! But this is the only way we can save Athens!”  
Butes said, “Ok brother, I understand. I will do what I have to.”

On the following day, Queen Praxithea addressed to the citizens of Athens, and announced the sacrifices of her two daughters.  
“Citizens of Athens, hear me out! You are all great people that make Athens the best city to live in Greece. The Gods have blessed and protected us for many years, granting us safety and prosperity. However, we are now in danger of annihilation. The Eleusinian and Thracian armies are marching toward us, and they are fearsome and great in numbers. The oracle of Delphi told our King that we need to sacrifice two of our unmarried daughters in order for us to win this war. As the King, Queen and royal princesses of Athens, we will obey the Gods and do whatever we must to ensure the safety of our land, our people, our home. It is our job and responsibility, even if it costs our lives. As you know we have three unmarried daughters left, and they are Protogeneia, Pandora and Chthonia. They all volunteered to die for Athens and we drew lot yesterday to decide our two candidates. Tomorrow we will sacrifice Chthonia to Goddess Athena, and Protogeneia to God Ares. Children are the root and future of our home. They are to protect our country and faith. If I have sons that are old enough to fight, I will send them into war. But the Gods demand the bodies of my daughters, so I will send them to sacrifices, and they will gain glory by dying on the altar, just like men dying in the battlefield for their country! As the Queen of Athens, there is no way that I will hold back and do nothing when our country is in great danger. Even though it hurts to witness the deaths of my own children, tomorrow I will lead my daughters to the altar of sacrifice, and their deaths will grant Athens glory and victory!”  
Protogeneia said, “Dear citizens, as a royal princess, I have no reason not to offer myself as a sacrifice. If the deaths of me and my sister can save thousands of lives, we gladly yield our necks on the altar. We love Athens so much that we will give up our lives for it. I am sure our warriors and soldiers will do the same thing. We have no coward here in Athens. We will win this war and destroy the barbarians!”  
Chthonia said, “Dear citizens, I go willingly with my sister, to have our royal blood spilled on the altars, for the glory of Athens. Though having my throat slit on the altar is a painful death, but it’s more painful for me to see Athens falls to the barbarians’ hands! I would rather die than seeing our city sacked, our men killed, our women raped, and our children taken as slaves. By dying on the altars, we will ensure our victory and survival! Farewell our beloved citizens, please live on and continue to make Athens a great city in Greece! Please continue to support our King and officials, to make a better home for our next generation!”  
The citizens were sad to hear about the sacrifice, and touched by their speeches.  
They bid their farewell to their beloved princesses, and appreciated their love and sacrifices for the country.

The next day in the morning Protogeneia and Chthonia bid their farewell to their young brothers in the palace. Erechtheus and Praxithea led them to the temple, where Butes was waiting for them. Pandora also went to the temple. At the entrance of the temple, Erechtheus said to his daughters, “this is where we depart. I don’t have the mentality to witness my daughters killed, and our army is waiting for me to march. Protogeneia and Chthonia, I love you and I am so proud of you….”  
He hugged each of his daughter, with tears in his eyes.  
Chthonia said, “Father, you are a great King. I am sure you will lead us to victory. Best of luck in the battlefield and come home safe. I love you daddy.”  
Protogeneia said, “I love you and farewell daddy. Lead us to victory and come home safe.”  
The King exited and went to the military camp, where he would lead his army to march toward the battlefield.  
At the temple, four maidens took Protogeneia and Chthonia to a nearby spring for a final bath. Pandora went with them to help them get dressed for the sacrifices.  
After bathing, Protogeneia and Chthonia walked into the temple, each with two maidens by their sides, followed by Pandora. Each of them wore a white wedding robe, and a silver necklace. Their blonde hair cut short so there would be no blockage between their necks and the altars.  
Butes called Chthonia to walk up to the altar of Athena and kneel before the Goddess. Butes said,” Chthonia, every sacrifice has to be voluntary. You will need to give your permission before we proceed. Do not speak, but nod your head if we can sacrifice you to Goddess Athena.” Without any hesitation, Chthonia nodded her head twice, firmly. After praying to Athena, Butes said, “Chthonia, please disrobe and lie on the altar.” Chthonia took off her robe and lay on the altar naked. Her 15 years old beautiful body fully revealed on the altar. She was a short girl with blue eyes, with petite but delicious breasts and pink little nipples and areola. Her vagina shaved with no hair in sight, making her pinky private part visible to everyone in the temple. Praxithea and Pandora walked to her sides, each holding one of her hands, to support her during the sacrifice. Butes, holding the sacrificial knife, said to her,”Chthonia, it pains me to perform sacrifice on my lovely nieces. You are a sweet girl. I love you, and I will miss you. Farewell, and May the Goddess have mercy on your soul.” Chthonia said, “Farewell, uncle Butes. Dear Goddess Athena, please take me, take my blood, and guide Athens to victory!” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for the knife.  
Butes pressed the knife into Chthonia’s soft throat, and quickly slit across it, cutting all the blood vessel along the way. Blood poured out of her throat, and fell onto the Goddess’ altar. Chthonia was going through a hell lot of pain, and struggling to breathe. She tried to speak but couldn’t. Each breath became harder and slower for her. Couple of minutes later, she drew her last breath. With Chthonia’s dead body on the altar, two lesser priests placed two receptacles on the floor right by the altar to catch the dripping blood. 

Butes walked to Ares’ altar, and signaled Protogeneia to come up. After witnessing the painful death of her sister, Protogeneia walked up to the altar without any sign of fear on her face, and kneeled before the God of destruction. Butes asked for her permission to proceed. She nodded her head twice without hesitation. After Butes praying to Ares, Protogeneia disrobed, and lay on Ares’ altar naked. She was 19 years old at that time, slightly taller than Chthonia but shorter than Pandora. She had ample breasts with pinky nipples and areola. She had a bigger hip than Chthonia, making her body a more tempting S shape. Her sexy body stunted all male priests there. Again, Praxithea and Pandora walked to her sides and held each of her hands. Butes said to her, “Protogeneia, you are a beautiful and smart girl. Even though it’s painful for me, but it’s an honor for me to sacrifice both you and Chthonia. Both of you are very brave and noble. I love you and I will miss your lovely smile. Farewell and May Ares have mercy on your soul!”  
“Thanks uncle Butes, I know it’s not easy for you. Farewell and I hereby offer my body and blood to Ares, the God of war and destruction!”  
Butes performed the sacrifice on Protogeneia in the same way he did with Chthonia. Protogeneia’ s life ended on the altar, with her blood spilled from her neck onto the altar and dripped to the receptacles on the floor.  
When blood stopped dripping from both girls, the lesser priests removed both bodies from the altars, and lay them on the floor. The maidens put a black funeral robe on each of the bodies, and carried them to exit the temple. With tears on their eyes, Praxithea and Pandora also exited the temple to prepare for Protogeneia and Chthonia’s funeral. 

Goddess Athena and God Ares were both happy with the sacrifices, and they took side with Athens. With their help, the Athens army defeated the allied forces of Eleusinian and Thracian, despite being outnumbered. King Erechtheus killed Eumolpus, the half God, half man King of Thrace, in battle. This angered Eumolpus’ father, Poseidon, the ill-tempered God of Sea, and he killed Erechtheus by striking his trident at him. Even though Athens lost their beloved King in battle, they were saved from the war. Cecrops, the eldest of the dead King’s sons, succeeded the throne, and he was known as Cecrops II. 

One year after the war, a plague broke out killing hundreds of Athenians. The oracle declared that in order to stop the plague, the sacrifice of princess Pandora to Apollo, the God of healing and plagues, was needed. Following her sisters’ footsteps, the 18 years-old princess entered the temple willingly and bravely. Without any sign of fear, she lay on the altar naked. Using the same knife that took her sisters’ lives, her uncle Butes slit her throat, and her blood spilled over the altar of Apollo. The plague came to an end, and Athens saved from the plague. 

Goddess Athena took pity on Praxithea, who lost her husband in war and her three daughters in sacrifices. The former queen became the first priestess of Athena. She gained high respect from all people of Athens.  
The three daughters of Erechtheus, Protogeneia, Pandora and Chthonia, were noble princesses that gave their lives for Athens. They saved Athens from destruction and annihilation by offering their bodies to the Gods. They will be honor and forever remembered by the people of Athens.


End file.
